Change of Heart
by WeaverofDreams013
Summary: Vampire Diaries rewritten. What happens when the guy you loved was the guy you loved for all the wrong reasons? The other just snuck up under your skin and you just cant shake him off, but even so you're blinded by the past and so is he
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is my first Delena fanfic. I must warn you that this does contain Stelena in it also. Stelena fans can read it, but I will tell you now that it is a Delena fanfic. I hope you enjoy. R&R. It is my motivation to continue.**  
><em>

_Dear Diary,_

_ It has been a rough summer break. I'm still not able to cope with it. Today's the first day of school, and I already know what everyone is going to ask. They are going to ask "Are you fine?", "How are you feeling?", and "It has been hard, hasn't it?" I'm just going to smile and say that I'm fine. I'm not though. If it wasn't for me, they wouldn't be what they are now. I just want things to be different this year. I want things to be great. Bonnie's here. End._

"Damon! Damon! Damon!" A voice yelled.

Damon woke up confused. He then whispered to himself, " Katherine." He then began to shake his head. It couldn't have been Katherine. After all, she was still stuck in the tomb, but this girl was a dead ringer for Katherine.

Back at Mystic Falls High, Caroline tried to console Elena. In the end, it seemed like Caroline was just bombarding Elena with a lot of questions. Elena continued to repeat that she was fine. Bonnie continued to worry because deep inside something was eerie. When Bonnie had touched Elena earlier, it felt like pandemonium would soon hit Mystic Falls. Maybe all the stuff Grams was saying about witches had her spooked.

Before history class began, the students were told that a transfer student had just arrived. His name is Stefan Salvatore. He is staying at the Old Boarding House. Elena could not stop gazing at him. She had just ran into him this morning after coming out of the boy's bathroom. It wasn't exactly the best scene. There was just something about him that was so mysterious. Stefan just gave off mystique. Once in a while, Elena would gaze back and notice that he, too, was watching her. Stefan, however, made a bad impression with Mr. Tanner since he acted like a smart ass.

Back at the Old Boarding House, someone had made a surprise visit.

"Now look what we have here," Damon said.

Zach panicked, "What are you doing here?"

"So Stefan wants a normal life," Damon sat down

Zach repeated, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to have a little fun," Damon grabbed the Landlord by the throat. "I'll be back later. I'm going out for a snack." Damon had already left before Zach could stop him. Zach sent a text to Stefan warning him about Damon's arrival to Mystic Falls.

Stefan received the text when opening his locker. Caroline was about to come over, but Stefan had already left. While on the loose, Damon had already fed on two people. Damon had decided to make a stop near Mystic Falls High where Stefan was attending. On the way he passed by a cemetery. The fog started to rise. Crows began to caw. Elena panicked and screamed. She yelled for the crows to go away, but many more continued to swarm. In the fog, a person's outline was present. Out of the fog came no other than Damon.

"K-Katherine," Damon stuttered.

Elena blinked, "Sorry, you've got the wrong person." Bonnie and Elena were about to leave until Damon grabbed Elena's arm. Elena was now facing Damon. Their faces were only a few inches apart.

"But you have to be Katherine."

Elena shouted, "GET OFF OF ME!" Damon held onto her wrist tightly.

Damon asked, "You're not supposed to be here?"

"What?" Elena said in confusion.

Damon had a smug expression, "You're supposed to be in the tomb. How did you get out?"

Elena let herself free from Damon's grasp, "Wait! What?"

Damon laughed, "Don't act dumb, Katherine."

"Who are..." Elena said. Before she had known it, Damon had already left. She had only blinked, and he was already gone. Stefan had showed up at the gate of the cemetery. He was breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked.

Elena shook her head while getting up, "Yeah. There was fog and then a guy appeared. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Stefan said.

Elena blushed, "Why?"

"Because I want to get to know you." Stefan smiled.

Elena touched the tombstone, "My parents died recently in a car crash. Now it's only me, Jeremy, and my aunt, Jenna. Sometimes my brother really worries me. Ever since our parents died. It has been...different. Do you have any siblings?"

"No," Stefan replied, "I'm staying at my uncle's boarding house. My parents also passed away recently."

Elena said, "I'm sorry. I guess that puts us in the same boat."

"I guess it does." Stefan said while staring into Elena's eyes. "I can walk you home if you want."

Elena looked back at the tombstone and then back at Stefan, "I think I'm going to stay here a little longer."

"Okay." Stefan walked away without looking back. Elena just watched as Stefan walked away. Ten minutes later, she decided to get up and head home.

Jenna asked, "How was school?"

"Just fine," Elena replied.

Jenna sighed.

Back at the Salvatore Manor, Zach was scolding Stefan because of Stefan's return.

Zach yelled, "You knew that this was going to happen!"

"There is nothing that I could do. Wherever I go, he follows," Stefan said.

Zach said, "I knew it was a bad idea. You shouldn't have come, Stefan."

"All I wanted to do is live normally-" Stefan said.

Zach shouted, "And your selfishness is putting everyone else's life in danger."

Damon had arrived. He was already sitting in a chair with a glass of Bourbon.

"What's going on here?" Damon asked.

Stefan replied, "Nothing."

"When I say 'What is going on?', I already know because I can hear you." Damon sarcastically remarked.

Stefan shouted, "Why are you here, Damon?"

"Don't you know," Damon laughed a bit, "I'm here to make your life a living hell."

Stefan said, "Da-"

"I'm not going to do anything...yet," Damon smiled. Damon left the room. Stefan sat down into a chair. He clasped his hands near his face. Zach just sighed.

It was 12 in the morning, but Elena was still awake. She was still reading Gone with the Wind. She hadn't wrote in her diary yet. A slam came from downstairs. Elena cautiously went down the stairs. At the door was Jeremy completely drunk.

"Hi Elena, what's up?" Jeremy said.

Elena asked in a soft tone. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to bed because I'm tired. I feel sick." Jeremy almost threw up.

Elena said. "Let me get you a glass of water." Elena went to get Jeremy a glass of water. Jeremy was about to pass out. Elena came back into the room, and woke Jeremy up. "Jeremy!"

"Huh?"

Elena shouted, "I can't watch you do this to yourself every day."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Jeremy drank the water then walked up the stairs. He almost toppled over his balance, but he was able to regain his balance by holding onto the bar.

Elena ran up the stairs and sat at her desk. She opened up a blank page in her diary and began to write.

_Dear Diary, _

_ No one noticed today that I was pretending to smile or that I was really fine. However, I was able to meet a new guy today. His name is Stefan Salvatore. He's really cute and knows a lot about history. He, too, lost his parents. That reminds me. I also met another guy. I don't know who he was, but he called me Katherine. Who is she and why was I mistaken as her? He also said something about her being stuck in a tomb. Jeremy also came home drunk and high today for the third day in the row. It has been a crazy day. Hopefully, tomorrow will be better. End. _

_**A/N: And that was the end of my first chapter of my first Delena fanfic. Hope you liked it. R&R.**  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey guys this is probably the quickest update that I've ever done in my entire life. I just love this show so much that it is encouraging me to write these fanfics. You guys are also encouraging me. Beware of the Stelena scenes. I will add more Delena scenes, I promise. I just want it to be similar to the actual TV show for the first few chapters. Even now, it is obviously not the same. I will continue to write, so please Read & Review :D**_

_Dear Diary, _

_ Today is the second day of school. Yesterday was weird. I would have to say. I would have to say that it was the weirdest thing to happen to me. I was able to meet Stefan though. He is so... I still have this irritating thing bother me, but I can't remember. It feels as though something was just erased from my memory. I still haven't talked to Matt about our breakup over summer break. I still want us to be friends, but it's just been so difficult since Mom and Dad passed away. End. _

_Stefan's:_

_Dear Journal,_

_ I met her again. I have to know her. I don't want her to fear me. I just want to live my life normally as everyone else. End._

Matt was talking to Tyler. Tyler was telling Matt to get over Elena. She had broken his heart and Matt did not need any more heart aches. Matt looked over to see Elena. Elena glanced his way. She closed her locker and continued her conversation with Caroline.

"You know that you can't avoid him forever," Caroline said.

Elena replied, "I know, but...it's just been so difficult since the accident."

"You broke up with him, but you guys never really got closure," Caroline said. Stefan stepped out of a classroom. "Look!"

Elena looked, "What?"

"It is Stefan Salvatore. He lives at the Salvatore Manor. His family is part of the Founders. He is just so mysterious." Caroline smiled.

Elena moved the hair out of her face, "Yeah, he's in my history class."

"Put in a good word for me."

Elena blinked, "I would, but I think that he's..."

"So you also think he's hot." Bonnie had just arrived into the conversation.

"You're not going to use him as a rebound, are you?" Caroline asked.

Elena replied, "No. We just had a great conversation in the cemetery."

"The cemetery," Bonnie repeated.

Elena nodded, "Yeah, he also lost his parents recently and lives with his uncle. He's all alone."

"So what? Are you guys just going to cry together?" Caroline said.

Elena said, "No! I just feel **safe** with him." Elena walked toward Stefan, but before that she said, "I'll talk to you guys later. Wish me luck." Caroline scoffed.

Bonnie patted Caroline's back, "She needs this."

"But does it have to be with him," Caroline shouted.

Bonnie said, "Whatever can help her get through this."

Elena caught up with Stefan.

"Hey!" Elena said. Elena moved the hair out of her face.

Stefan replied, "Hey!"

"I wanted to-," they both said at the same time. They both laughed.

Stefan said, "You first."

"I was hoping that maybe we could hang out tonight," Elena blushed.

Stefan replied, "Yeah." The school day had continued like any other. Once school was finished, Stefan went home to the Salvatore Manor to be greeted.

"Look who's home," Damon said.

Stefan asked, "What are you doing here, Damon?"

"Now is that anyway to treat your only brother," Damon sarcastically replied.

Stefan said, "Well, when your brother shows up and feeds on everyone in town claiming to ruin your life, it's hard to welcome him."

"Don't get angry because I don't accept your twisted lifestyle of drinking animal blood," Damon pretended to gag. Damon continued, "Yesterday, I met someone."

Stefan said, "Let me guess…a cheerleader."

"I did, actually, but that's not it. There was a girl in the cemetery. I was going to feed on her, but I swore it was Katherine," Damon said.

Stefan pretended to be surprised, "Really!"

"Yeah, she kept on spouting nonsense like 'I'm not Katherine' and 'My name is Elena' just a whole bunch a crap like that."

Stefan questioned, "And did you believe her?"

"No!" Damon replied in disbelief. Stefan went into his room to put away his bag. The doorbell rang. Damon answered the door.

"Hi!" Elena said in amazement.

Damon smiled, "Look who decided to show up."

"Is Stefan home?" Elena asked.

Damon said, "After all this time, it's still Stefan."

"What?" Elena asked in confusion.

Damon said, "Come in."

"I remember you. You're that guy from the cemetery." Elena pointed out.

Damon laughed, "Is that all I am to you."

"Well, this is the first time we've formally met," Elena said.

"Really?" Damon took Elena's hands and leaned in close proximity to her face. "The first time you say." Damon nipped at Elena's neck. He could sense that she was human. Indeed, she was not Katherine. Instead of biting into her neck, he nibbled on her left ear leaving a tingling sensation.

"What are you doing?" Elena tried to let go of his grasp, but Damon was stronger than her.

Damon let go of her hands, "Nothing." Damon went to go find Stefan. Before exiting the room he said, "By the way, my name is Damon, Stefan's brother. Nice to meet you."

Stefan came into the room, "What are you doing here?"

"You agreed to hang together," Elena replied.

Stefan touched his forehead, "Oh, yeah."

"Is this a bad time?" Elena asked.

Stefan looked over to his room, "No, just give me a moment." Stefan went back into his room to put away his picture of Katherine. Damon appeared behind him.

"She's a dead-ringer for Katherine," Damon sneaked up on Stefan.

Stefan said, "She's nothing like Katherine."

"You're right." Damon smiled, "First of all, she's human."

Stefan shouted, "Don't touch her, Damon!" Stefan grabbed onto Damon's shirt.

"Don't forget that I'm stronger than you," Damon raised his eyebrows with a smirk. "Have fun on your date."

Stefan left his room, "We can go." Stefan and Elena left the Salvatore Manor. They walked to Mystic Falls' Park. Elena ran for the swings. She began to swing happily. Stefan just gazed at her from a bench. Elena stopped swinging. She was a bit puzzled as to why Stefan was gazing at her. Her cheeks soon became flushed.

"Stefan?" Elena called.

Stefan replied, "Yes."

"Why did you say that you didn't have a brother?"

Stefan said, "Damon and I don't really get along. It's complicated."

Elena got off the swing. She sat next to Stefan on the bench. She leaned on his shoulder, "Sometimes that's just how family is. We learn to love them nonetheless."

Stefan looked at her, "Thanks."

Elena smiled. Stefan walked Elena home.

Stefan said while dropping Elena at her doorstep, "Bye."

Elena smiled and then closed the door. Stefan walked back to the Salvatore Manor. The house was in distress as though someone had ravaged through everything. In the study, Damon was reading through books. The books were piled up high. There were books on the floor and on the couch; they were cluttered everywhere.

Damon spoke, "I assume you're here to tell me about your date?"

"No, what is all of this?" Stefan asked.

Damon kept reading, "Nothing of importance to you, lil' bro."

"Is this…?" Stefan picked a book off the floor.

Damon said without looking at Stefan, "Don't touch that. It's a grimoire that only witches can touch. I singed a few of my fingers on some of the pages."

"I'm going to ask you this again. Why are you here?" Stefan questioned.

Damon said in confidence, "That's for you to find out. Just leave." Stefan was about to leave. Damon stopped him, "Oh, next time, bring Elena over for a bite to eat."

Stefan left the study and went to his own bedroom. Before he went to bed, he wrote another journal entry.

_Dear Journal, _

_ Today I spent the day with Elena. I have gotten know her better since that time. I want her. I must. Elena met Damon, and I think he's up to something. End._

Elena had just finished all of her homework. Only her desk light was on. A breeze came from her window. Caw! Caw! Caw! The sound of a crow irritated Elena's ears. Elena decided to then close the window. The wind had blown Elena's hair into her face. She pushed it back with her hand past her ear. She started to feel a tingling sensation in her ear. She remembered Damon, and how he had nibbled at her ear. Elena blushed a bit, but then shook it off. Elena went back to her desk to write into her diary.

_Dear Diary, _

_ Today was a pretty good day. I was able to talk to Stefan Salvatore. We even went to the park. He actually has a brother, but they don't get along. His brother is…strange, I'd say. He kept on calling me Katherine and then nibbled on my ear. For some weird reason, that scene keeps replaying in my head. Maybe because it was striking to find out that Stefan had an older brother. Matt and I are still not on talking terms, and Caroline might be mad at me for taking Stefan first, but I think that this is going to be a great year. End. _

_**A/N: So there is Chapter 2. I'm going to add some more Delena scenes. Sorry for all those suffering through the Stelena scenes. I know how it feels because I feel it too, and I'm the one writing it. The newest episode of The Vampire Diaries actually motivated me to continue. I'm writing these fanfics to alleviate my addiction. Thanks for reading. Please Review. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3. Three chapters in one week I must be on a roll. There's a first time for everything. I like this chapter a lot simply because it's longer than my usual. I hope you guys like it. I'm so grateful that you guys are reading my stories. Disclaimer for TVD. Please Read & Review. Thank you. **

_Dear Diary, _

_ Some crows have been lurking near my window for the longest time now. I don't understand why, but every time I shoo them away, they just come back. I feel the day today. It shines. I don't regret waking up today. I feel good, but it feels like so long ago since I've welcomed the day. _

Jeremy started to get ready for school also. He started scavenging through his bookcase. On the bookcase, he found a pocket watch that his dad would've given to him. It was a family heirloom that was passed down generations. Jeremy clicked the button on top. It opened up the watch. Inside of it was the clock. Jeremy closed it and placed it on his desk. Jeremy opened up one of the desk's drawers. He reached for the bottom, and took out a bag of cannabis. Elena was about to wake up Jeremy. When walking into the room, she noticed the bag of cannabis that Jeremy was about to put inside his bag.

Elena took Jeremy's drugs, "I won't accept this anymore. I understood during summer, but now…"

"You don't need to worry about me!" Jeremy shouted. Jeremy snatched back the cannabis and put it back in his bag. He picked up his bag and swung it over his shoulder. He left his bedroom while shoving Elena aside. Elena sighed. Elena went back to her bedroom to grab her stuff. She heard the front door slam knowing that it was Jeremy. She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab a banana nut muffin. Out the door she went afterwards.

Elena walked to the Salvatore Manor to pick up Stefan for school. She knocked on the door. The door opened on its own. They apparently had not locked it. Elena had only been near the doorway of the manor, so she was unfamiliar with the place. She looked around for Stefan. Damon, in the bathtub, noticed her presence, so he decided to get out of the tub. Elena, completely lost, walked into one of the bedrooms. The room was basically bare and empty. A pile of books lied on the floor. The first book's title read Gone with the Wind. Damon walked out of the bathroom dripping head to toe.

"Hello," Damon said. Elena turned around in complete shock and then covered her eyes. A towel lied on the bed. She threw it towards Damon. Damon caught it and wrapped the towel around his hips and smiled, "Thanks."

Elena replied, "You're welcome." Elena was still completely embarrassed, but she could now look Damon in the face, "Where is Stefan?"

"In the next room," Damon tilted his head. His feet were still completely soaked. His top part of his body was still covered in bathwater and he smelled a bit like lavender. Damon walked toward Elena, but she began to back away. He stood in front of her and looked down at her. With a smug expression he said, "Are you sure that you want to leave now?" Elena left without a reply.

Elena went to the next door over. Before entering, she knocked. Stefan came out of the room. "Let's go." Elena said enthusiastically.

Stefan was puzzled, "How did you get in?"

"It's not important." Elena grabbed his hand as she pulled Stefan out of the house to school.

Both Elena and Stefan enter the school giggling and laughing. Matt sees this and becomes a bit depressed. Tyler gives Matt a talk.

"Man up! Forget about her." Tyler said to Matt. Elena had, had Matt wrapped her finger since they were little, but this past summer the two had broken up. Matt was not taking the break up easy whereas Elena was easily moving on to the next guy, Stefan. Caroline was also trying to cheer Matt up.

Caroline said, "Don't give up. She might come around." That was easily broken once Elena and Stefan came up to them smiling.

"Hey," Elena said while pushing the hair out of her face.

Stefan shook hands with Matt, "Hey man."

"Hey," Matt replied while shaking hands.

Bonnie came up to Elena, "I know that you probably don't want to this anymore due to everything that has happened, but are you coming to cheerleading practice today?"

"Oh…yea, I made a commitment and all, so I should go." Elena answered.

Stefan said, "See you there then."

"Why?" Elena asked.

Stefan replied, "I'm trying out for the football team."

After school, Elena followed Caroline and Bonnie went to the changing room to change into uniform. Stefan had gone outside to talk to the coach. To his dismay, the football coach was their history teacher. The history teacher was not too fond of Stefan because Stefan always corrected him. Finally, the coach allowed Stefan to try out only because he knew that he would be pummeled. Stefan left to change into the football gear. Matt and Tyler started to talk about Stefan.

"He can't just come up in here and steal your girl, so we're going to have to get him for it." Tyler said.

Matt nodded in agreement. Stefan came back suited up in gear. He was trying out for receiver.

"Hut, hut, HIKE!" the quarterback shouted. Stefan ran long distance and caught the football. Every time the quarterback threw it Stefan caught the ball.

Elena, near the football field, couldn't take her eyes off Stefan. She was at cheerleading practice. Caroline was head cheerleader. Elena had a hard time keeping up since she missed summer practice. "Elena, I think you should sit out until you have learned the routine," Caroline said. Elena picked up her pom-poms and sat on the bench.

A blue mustang had pulled up. Damon was in his car looking for new food. He took a liking to Caroline. He looked at all the cheerleaders. Damon then noticed Elena sitting on the bench. He parked his car and walked to the bench that Elena was sitting at. He sneaked up behind the bench silently. Damon said, "You don't seem like the cheerleader-type."

"I'm not." She turned around and looked at him. She then looked away as she recalled what had happened that morning.

Damon sat on the bench, "Oh, you're recalling what happened this morning," He said while looking into her eyes. She could see her reflection in his blue eyes. "Shouldn't you go back to practice," he continued.

"No, why are you here?" Elena questioned.

He pointed to the football field, "I just came to watch my lil' bro."

"Stefan said that you guys don't really get along," Elena said.

Damon slouched into the bench, "Well, that's right."

"Why?" Elena asked.

Damon looked at Elena intensely, "Are you with my brother?"

"I guess," Elena said unsurely.

Damon smiled ,"Good. I never thought he'd get over his last girlfriend."

"What did you say?" Elena asked in puzzlement.

Damon walked away, "Nothing." Damon went back to his blue mustang, but then caught a glimpse of Caroline. Caroline caught his glimpse. Damon went into his mustang, started up his car, and left.

Stefan came over because he had saw Elena and Damon talking.

Elena said, "Yeah, he said that he came over to watch you." Elena ignored the last thing that Damon had said about Stefan's previous girlfriend.

"Beware of him," Stefan warned. Stefan kissed Elena on a forehead and then ran back to the football field. Matt had agreed to let his guard down, so Tyler could tackle him. Stefan heard the entire thing.

"Hut, hut, HIKE!" the quarterback shouted. Matt had left himself open. Tyler caught up to Stefan and bashed right into him. Stefan toppled over. Tyler walked away.

Matt ran up to Stefan, "Sorry about that, man." Matt helped pull Stefan up and then gave him a pat on the back. Stefan had known about their plans, so he had known that he was not actually sorry. Stefan, however, was not the type of person to hold grudges.

After cheerleading practice, Caroline came up to Elena to ask her who she was talking to."Who was the guy that you were talking to?" Caroline questioned.

Elena replied, "Oh, that's Damon, Stefan's brother."

"So he's the other Salvatore?" Caroline verified.

Elena said, "Yea, but he's nothing like Stefan."

"But he's hotter and more mysterious," Caroline said.

Elena rolled her eyes, but she had to agree that what she had said was true. Exactly, who is Damon?

After practice, Stefan found Elena. He stopped to tell her something.

"I want to give you something," Stefan took out a silver necklace out of his pocket. A red jewel sat on the top of the pendant. Swirls were all over it. Stefan put the necklace around Elena's neck. Elena could hear his breathing. After Stefan put the necklace around her neck, she touched the pendant and admired its detailing. A lot of noise had come from the parking lot.

Elena and Stefan ran toward the parking lot. All of Jeremy's dope heads were sitting on top of a pick-up truck. Vicki was just there worried, but she didn't know who to worry for. Tyler and Jeremy were fighting.

"This is your last day," Tyler shouted. Tyler punched Jeremy in the face. A black and blue spot began to form on his cheek.

Jeremy asked while fling his arms up, "Why because I slept with her and didn't even have to force her?" It became into a huge brawl in which both Jeremy and Tyler were fighting.

"Jeremy," Elena shouted in desperation.

Stefan ran in the middle trying to stop the fight. He was able to calm down Jeremy, but before Stefan had realized, Tyler swung a beer bottle that cut into Stefan's left hand and Jeremy's right shoulder. Tyler backed down and realized what he had done. He then left. Out of fear, Vicki ran away also in an opposite direction of Tyler. Elena came over asking Jeremy if he was okay. She then walked over to Stefan in panic.

Elena asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Stefan replied while clenching his hand. The wound had not completely healed yet.

Elena commanded, "Let me see." She tried to unclench Stefan's hand, but it wouldn't budge. When the wound had finally healed, Stefan opened up his hand. Only blood remained, a gash wasn't present. Elena said in confusion, "Where is it?" Elena twisted Stefan's hand looking for the gash, "Where is the gash?" Elena gave Damon a puzzling look.

"He didn't get me," Stefan reaffirmed.

Elena shook her head, "No, I saw it."

"That was Jeremy's blood."

Elena pretended to believe it. She had seen the gash when Tyler had used the bottle. Something was fishy about how it completely healed. This sent a chill down Elena's spine.

Vicki was running until she stopped to take a short breath. It was dark, and she had somehow ended up in the woods. The moon was hardly visible, and the stars seemed blackened. The wind had blown. Vicki's heart began to pump and run wild. She then heard some footsteps. The crunching of the leaves came closer. A man's shadow appeared. He was wearing all black except for his white t-shirt. Before she knew it, his face had rearranged into a monster. He bit into her neck. Vicki screamed. He began to feed on her. She soon passed out. The man quickly left. He started to reach a road. His face was revealed under the streetlight. It was Damon.

"What was that?" Jeremy asked. Jeremy ran into the forest as Elena followed. On the ground they saw Vicki Donovan passed out on the floor. Blood dripped from her neck. Vicki started to regain little consciousness.

Vicki whispered, "Vampire!" Elena texted Matt about what had happened to Vicki. Jeremy picked up Vicki.

"Be careful," Elena said.

Jeremy said, "I'm all right." He picked up Vicki until they reached the parking lot. Matt took her out of Jeremy's hands and put her into the car. Matt drove Vicki to the hospital. Jeremy came along.

At the hospital, the doctors said that Vicki was attacked by an animal and will be under their supervision. Matt sat there the entire night watching over Vicki. Jeremy kissed her on the cheek and headed back home.

Jeremy entered the doorway of his home. Elena was near the door, "How is Vicki?"

"The doctors said she will be okay," Jeremy replied. Jeremy went up to his room and lied on his bed. Elena placed her head on her forehead and sighed. She ran up the stairs, went into her room, and slammed the door.

"Where have you been?" Stefan asked.

Damon smiled, "I just went out to eat."

"Was it you?" Stefan questioned.

Damon asked, "Was it I that did what?" Damon remembered, "Oh you mean caused the 'animal attack' on Vicki Donovan then yes"

"She still remembers," Stefan said.

Damon said, "Then why don't you compel her yourself? I know why. Because you're not strong enough."

Stefan left and slammed the front door. Stefan went to the hospital. He had come across Vicki Donovan's room. It was currently empty. Vicki was somewhat unconscious. Stefan then compelled her to believe that it was an animal attack and not vampires. Stefan had no idea if the compulsion would work because he isn't as strong as Damon. Footsteps started to sound in the hallway. Stefan quickly left. Matt walked into the room, but felt that something had walked by.

"So what did you say about vampires?" Matt verified.

Vicki said, "Vampires? I was attacked by animal." Matt had an eerie feeling. Matt continued to sit at the hospital.

Stefan returned home, " I did it."

"Did it work?" Damon asked.

Stefan said, "I don't know."

"It's not important anyway," Damon ignored the fact.

Stefan shouted, "It is. People can figure out who we are!"

"What? Monsters. That's what we are Stefan."

Stefan said, "That's not what I chose to be." Stefan left the room.

_Dear Diary, _

_ Stefan and I are now together. He even gave me a necklace. He also made the football team, but there's something weird about him. It's like he's keeping something away from me. Also, when Tyler hit him with the glass bottle, his gash just disappeared. Then later on, we found Vicki in the forest. She said that she was attacked by a vampire, but it was most likely just an animal. I hope Matt and Jeremy are okay. I can't seem to shake off this feeling. End._

**A/N: There is Chapter three and this is the longest chapter that I've ever written for a fanfic. I usually keep the chapters to 1500 words. This one is about 2300 words. While writing this I kept on writing "Damon and I are now together" or "Damon put on the necklace". I want them to be together so much that I'm causing so many typos in my own story. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading. Please Review. It's my motivation. **


End file.
